The Final Game
by DarkBlueSong
Summary: Pertandingan final Quidditch antara Gryffindor vs Slytherin yang berlanjut dengan seuatu yang tidak diduga. Ceritanya agak maksa. RnR please!


**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

**.**

**.**

"Lily! Pertandingan Quidditch musim ini! Final Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" dan kemudian orang itu langsung memeluk tubuhku dari belakang.

Aku menjerit nyaring. "Apa-apaan kau? Siapa kau?"

Orang itu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa melihat reaksiku yang—mungkin—agak berlebihan.

"Al!" pekikku, setengah sebal, setengah lega. "Kau membuatku kaget."

Al masih tertawa. "Quidditch, Lily!" semburnya senang, tak peduli padaku. "Sebulan lagi. Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

"Oh!" pekikku tak kalah bersemangatnya. "Slyhterin menang melawan Ravenclaw?"

"Telak," sahut Al sambil mengelap keringat pada seragam hijau Quidditch-nya. "250-30 untuk Slytherin."

"Keren, Al!" aku bertepuk tangan. "Siapa yang mencetak gol paling banyak?"

"Aku," katanya, berusaha merendah tapi tidak terlalu berhasil. "Tetapi Scorpius yang menangkap Snitch-nya. Tangkapan yang luar biasa."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut menonton," desahku kecewa. "Slughorn tua memberiku detensi."

"Detensi? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Al curiga, matanya menyipit.

"Slughorn melihatku menggunakan Kutukan Kepak-Kelelawar pada Connor, anak kelas 5 Ravenclaw," ujarku cuek.

"Connor Keeper Ravenclaw?" mata Al makin menyipit. "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"_Well_, um, dia memojokanku di koridor dan yah, anggap saja dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan kau suka. Jadi aku marah dan mengutuknya. Sayangnya, Slughorn lewat dan memberiku detensi, tapi ia menganggap kutukan itu keren sekali," cerocosku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Bagaimana nasib Connor?"

"Potongan 50 angka asrama dan 2 detensi."

Al tampak tidak suka. "Mungkin itu sebabnya ia agak pucat ketika berhadapan denganku tadi. Paling tidak aku sudah menghabisinya tadi. Dia benar-benar tampak kepayahan."

"Itu tidak penting lagi," sahutku cepat. "Ini sangat menarik, bahwa ketiga Potter akan sama-sama ber—"

"Adikku-adikku!" seru seseorang, diikuti orang itu memeluk aku dan Al dari belakang dengan pelukan meremukkan tulang.

"James!" seru Al kaget, berkelit dari pelukannya.

Aku yang keburu kaget belum sempat menghindar. Aku dipeluk dari belakang, lagi, oleh kakakku sendiri, 2 kali, di depan Aula Besar. Sangat manis.

Pelukan James lebih parah dari Al. Membuatku susah bernapas.

Al tertawa melihatku. "Lepaskan dia, James. Mum akan mengirimmu Howler lagi kalau Lily masuk rumah sakit gara-gara sesak napas."

"Oh, maafkan aku, _Lily-kins_," ujar James setelah melepaskanku.

Aku terbatuk-batuk selama beberapa saat, kemudian mulai mumukuli tubuh James. "Kau-nyaris-membuatku-mati-dasar-bodoh-"

"Sebenarnya, mustahil untuk mati gara-gara tidak bisa bernapas," kata Al nekat.

"Oh, kau medukungnya?" semburku jengkel. "Bagus! Kenapa kalian tidak ada yang di pihakku? Aku akan menghajar kalian semua di Final Quidditch nanti!"

"Kau tidak mungkin menghajarku, _little_ Lily," sahut James. "Aku Kapten tim kita. Gryffindor!" Kemudian dengan norak ia menari-nari di depan Aula Besar.

Al ikut menggerak-gerakkan badannya dengan bodoh. Membuatnya mirip penguin kehilangan jati diri.

Aku menutup mukaku malu. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang melihat dua anak laki-laki Potter bersikap sebegini tolol?

"_Guys_, kalian sungguh memalukan," bisikku. Beberapa anak yang baru kembali dari lapangan Qudditch dan hendak makan siang menatap kami dengan pandangan aneh.

Mereka tidak menghiraukanku. Malah semakin asik dengan tarian mereka yang memalukan. Memang susah menyadarkan kakak laki-laki. Aku tidak tau bagaimana dulu Mum mengatasinya, padahal Mum punya 6.

"Al, James," aku mulai menarik-narik kedua tangan mereka. Tapi mereka tetap tidak peduli.

Aku menarik tangan mereka dengan kedua tanganku—James di tangan kanan, Al di tangan kiri. Kemudian menarik mereka dengan menyentak. Mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. _Well_, mereka memang jatuh, tetapi aku juga ikut jatuh.

Beberapa anak yang lewat terkikik geli melihat ketiga Potter bersaudara jatuh sacara bersamaan di depan Aula Besar. Pipiku memerah malu. Aku bangun sambil membersihkan jubahku yang terkena tanah dari seragam Quidditch Al.

James bangkit sambil tertawa, sama sekali merasa tidak malu. Al masih duduk, mencoba membersihkan rambutnya yang terkena tanah juga.

Kami bertiga bertatap-tatapan selama beberapa saat, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aku tak akan heran kalau besok beredar gosip bahwa ketiga anak Harry Potter sudah gila semua.

"Bagaimana pun," ujar James masih nyengir lebar. "Kami akan menghabisimu, Al. Gryffindor akan selalu menang melawan Slytherin."

Aku mengangguk setuju. " Hati-hati, Al. James akan berhadapan langsung denganmu, dia Keeper kami yang paling hebat. Sementara aku, _well_, aku akan berhadapan dengan Seeker-mu."

Al tertawa meremehkan. "Jangan terlalu bersemangat. Slytherin akan mengalahkan Gryffindor. Aku akan mengalahkan kalian. Dan kau akan berhadapan dengan Scorpius, Lily. Dia Seeker yang tangguh."

"Aku tidak akan terkalahkan oleh seorang Malfoy, Al. Potter akan selalu mengalahkan Malfoy, " ucapku bangga.

Al terdiam sebentar. "Yeah, ucapanmu benar tentang Potter selalu mengalahkan Malfoy. Tapi Slytherin tetap akan menang."

"Ini aneh, kita sama-sama Potter tapi berusaha saling menjatuhkan," gumam James.

Harus kuakui, pertandingan kali ini benar-benar aneh. James menjadi Kapten tahun ini, di tahun terakhirnya. Dia sekaligus menjadi Keeper Gryffindor, Keeper yang hebat—nyaris tidak pernah kebobolan. Aku bermain sebagai Seeker—sama seperti Dad dulu, membuatnya bangga setengah mati. Seeker yang luar biasa—kata Mum dan Dad. Mungkin sih, aku sendiri tidak pernah melihat diriku bermain di lapangan. Ini kali pertamaku berhadapan langsung dengan Slytherin, padahal aku sudah bergabung di tim sejak kelas 2—dan sekarang aku sudah kelas 4. Ada saja halangan aku tidak bermain ketika _harusnya_ aku bermain. Detensi, kecelakaan, sakit…

Dan sekarang aku akan berhadapan langsung dengan Slytherin. Kapten mereka, Scorpius Malfoy yang berada di tahun keenam sekaligus Seeker. Kuakui Scorpius memang hebat—kalian harus melihat caranya terbang dan seperti _apa_ dia ketika berada di atas sapunya. Berkeringat, rambut basah, tatapan tajam, membuatku meleleh—dan sekarang aku akan menghadapinya. Yang harus kufokuskan hanyalah menangkap Snitch sebelum rambut pirangnya yang halus berantakan tertiup angin.

Kemudian ada Al, si Chaser Slytherin yang legendaris. Yang belum pernah gagal memasukkan bola—ini akan menarik, mengingat ia akan memasukkan Quaffle ke gawang James yang juga tidak pernah kebobolan—dan sama _menarik_nya seperti Scorpius ketika terbang membawa Quaffle. Hanya saja kali ini aku tidak mengerti _di mana_ letak menariknya. Maksudku, aku sudah sering melihat Al menatap tajam (ketika ia bermain catur dengan Paman Ron), ketika rambutnya basah (ketika Mum menghukumnya mencabuti rumput dengan cara Muggle) dan juga ketika ia berkeringat. Asal tau saja, keringatnya _bau_ sekali.

James membuat kami berlatih gila-gilaan. Ketiga Chaser kami—Greta Puckle, Henry Thomas dan Andy Vann—terbang ke sana ke mari membawa-bawa Quaffle dengan semangat berkobar-kobar. Mencoba menembus perlindungan James (ini sekaligus latihan untuk James). Beater kami, Lucas Stiffs dan Garry Clark, berkutat dengan Bludger yang ganas, melindungi kami semua dari serangan mematikan Bludger dengan pukulan-pukulan yang sama _ganas_nya. Aku terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menggunakan Fireflash pemberian Dad. Mengejar Snitch ke sana kemari.

Ketika aku berkata 'gila-gilaan' maksudku benar- benar 'gila-gilaan'. Setiap hari Selasa, Kamis dan Sabtu malam kami berlatih. James berteriak-teriak mengatur timnya sampai suaranya serak. Dia nyaris tidak bicara ketika bukan saatnya latihan. Dan seminggu sebelum hari pertandingan, ia memaksa kami berlatih tiap malam.

Dan sepertinya ketegangan juga terjadi di kubu Slytherin. Tim Slytherin juga melakukan latihan yag keras dan 'gila'. Ketujuh-tujuhnya tampak loyo dan lesu pada hari setelah malamnya latihan (kalau tidak salah mereka latihan tiap Senin, Rabu dan Jumat malam). Sang Kapten, Scorpius, berambisi mengalahkan Gryffindor sebesar ambisi James untuk mengalahkan Slytherin.

Ketegangan yang sama juga terjadi di antara pendukung kubu Gryffindor dan Slytherin.

Ketegangan di antara Potter juga ada, jelas. Mum dan Dad sampai mengirimi kami surat yang kurang lebih isinya sama: keluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu, fokus, tapi tetap santai dan berhati besar dan, tentu saja, kalimat klasik, "Apa pun yang terjadi, kami akan selalu menyayangimu."

"Mungkin mereka juga tidak tau harus memihak siapa," kata Al saat bertandang ke meja Gryffindor.

Intinya, pertandingan Final Quidditch kali ini sangat-sangat-sangat menegangkan dan juga sangat-sangat-sangat aneh.

Aku bangun dengan jantung berdegup. Hari ini hari pertandingan. Langit masih gelap. Aku tidur-tiduran di ranjang dengan gelisah. Memikirkan pertandingan yang akan berlangsung. Slytherin melawan Gryffindor, Al melawan James…

Aku melawan Scorpius.

Aku nyaris tak pernah berhadapan dengannya. Hanya menonton dari tribun penonton ketika ia melawan Seeker Ravenclaw atau Seeker Hufflepuf yang selalu diakhiri dengan kemenangan Slytherin. Ia tidak pernah gagal. Mungkinkah aku yang pertama kali membuatnya gagal?

Kalau dipikir secara logis, kemungkinan itu kecil. Bukan tidak mungkin, tapi kecil. Lihat saja aku, kecil, manis, lembut dan ragu-ragu kalau menyerang. Tidak seperti dia yang ramping, cepat dan tidak pernah ragu. Dan tentu saja, dia sudah kelas 6, aku masih kelas 4.

Setelah memikirkan beberapa strategi, aku berguling dari ranjang dan menjatuhkan diri ke lantai. Ini cara bangun yang paling efektif, kita akan langsung sadar dan tidak pusing. Walaupun sebenarnya alasan aku menggunakan cara ini untuk bangun adalah melepas segala kepenatan di kepala.

Aku melihat jam beker milik Gracie Joan—teman sekamarku. Masih jam setengah tujuh. Tapi kalau tetap di kasur aku akan makin pusing, maka aku segera berpakaian, berdandan sekadarnya dan turun menuju ruang rekreasi.

Rupanya semua tim sudah di sana. Mereka menggumamkan selamat pagi padaku sambil menatap perapian. James memandang perapian dengan tajam, api terpantul di matanya yang biru.

Kami turun ke Aula Besar bersamaan untuk sarapan. Aku mengunyah sosis dengan tidak semangat. Gigit, kunyah, telan. Gigit, kunyah, telan. Gigit, kunyah, telan. Aku berkonsentrasi pada tiga hal itu.

"Gryffindor!" seru Finn Crevey, anak kelas satu. "Bersemangatlah! Ini hari besar!"

Anggota yang lain mulai santai dan mulai mengobrol dengan yang lain. Aku mulai merasa mual dengan sosisku, mendorongnya jauh-jauh.

"Kau kenapa, Lils?" tanya Rose Weasley, sepupu kami. "Kau harus makan banyak."

Ia meletakkan roti dan berbagai makanan lain di piringku, kecuali sosis.

"_Thanks_, Rose," gumamku tak bersemangat. "Tampaknya sosis tidak cocok untuk sarapan bagiku."

Hampir pukul sebelas ketika James mengajak anggota timnya ke ruang ganti Gryffindor. Suasana sangat sepi dan penuh ketegangan di ruang ganti.

"_Well_," James memulai pidatonya. "Ini pertandingan terakhirku. Kesempatan terakhirku, untuk mendapatkan Piala Quidditch."

Matanya mulai berkilat-kilat ketika ia melanjutkan. "Kita punya, Seeker yang luar biasa, Chaser yang lebih dari sekedar hebat dan Beater yang tangguh."

"Dan _kau_ sendiri, James," tambah Henry.

"Keeper super. Kau bisa mengatasinya, _kita_ bisa mengatasinya," sahut Lucas semangat.

"Yeah. Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan Slytherin. Kita pasti bisa mengalahkan Al," seruku pada James.

James mengangguk. Anggota yang lain tersenyum.

"Strategi tetap seperti kemarin, _guys_," lanjut James. "Chaser, serang gawang mereka terus-terusan. Kudengar Keeper mereka masih baru, namanya Xavier. Seeker," ia menatapku tajam, "tangkap Snitch-nya sebelum Malfoy fokus, anak itu fokusnya agak lama. Beater, lakukan tugas kalian sebaik dan semaksimal mungkin."

Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar. "Dengan begitu, kuyakin kita akan memenangkan pertandingan ini dan memenangkan Piala Quidditch."

"Yeah, asal Lily tidak terpikat oleh Malfoy," gumam Andy dari pojok.

Aku berbalik heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, jelas tidak, Andy," tukas Greta tak sabar. "Lily bukan cewek seperti itu."

Sebelum aku bisa bertanya lagi, James berkata. "Sudah waktunya, teman-teman. Aku bisa mendengar penonton di luar mulai bising. Sebaiknya kita pemanasan dulu."

Kami melakukan pemanasan ringan sebelum dari luar tedengar suara komentator, Sam Jordan, memanggil kami.

James mengangguk mantap pada anggotanya yang balik mengangguk juga. Kami berbaris keluar.

"Ini dia, anggota tim Gryffindor tahun ini. Kita sambut, Sang Kapten Potter, Thomas, Vann, Puckle, Stiffs, Clark daaaan Potter..." teriakan Sam kalah oleh suara gemuruh dari penonton. Sorakan bersemangat dari pendukung Gryffindor. "Tim yang paling tangguh dengan kedua Potter di dalamnya."

Dan sementara itu, dari arah yang berlawanan, anggota Slytherin muncul. Berbaris rapi seperti yang dilakukan tim kami dengan Malfoy paling depan.

"Dan dari tim Slytherin, ini dia! Kapten Malfoy, Xavier, Jones, Barge, Olff, Greys daaaaaan Potter..." suara Sam kalah oleh teriakan keras dari kubu Slyhterin. "Tim yang sama hebatnya dengan tim Gryffindor."

Malfoy dan James berhadapan. Al berdiri di samping Malfoy, mengedip singkat padaku dan nyengir kecil pada James. James balas nyengir, tapi cengirannya langsung berubah menjadi seringaian begitu berhadapan dengan Malfoy. Malfoy juga menyeringai, setelah sebelumnya mengerling singkat padaku.

"Ini akan menjadi pertandingan paling aneh, saudara-saudara!" pekik Sam. "Dengan ketiga Potter ikut bermain di dalamnya—tentu saja Al Potter akan berhadapan langsung dengan James, kakakya sendiri. Aku tidak tau harus mendukung yang mana…" Lagi-lagi suaranya kalah oleh sorakan penuh semangat para penonton. "Dan sangat menggelikan aku menyebut nama Potter tiga kali. Dua diantaranya disebutkan terakhir…"

Aku memutar bola mata mendengar komentar Sam. Ya, sangat menggelikan. Kemudian aku bertatapan dengan Malfoy, hanya sedetik sebelum aku memalingkan wajah.

Aku gugup, sangat. Malfoy benar-benar membuatku minder. Tubuhnya pas untuk ukuran Seeker, ringan dan ramping. Tidak sepertiku yang kelewat ringan sehingga bukan tidak mungkin aku akan diterbangkan oleh Fireflash-ku sendiri.

Madam Hooch masih menjadi wasit (padahal dia sudah menjadi wasit sejak jaman Dad—aku mulai bertanya-tanya berapa umurnya). Ia menyuruh James dan Malfoy berjabat tangan. Mereka berjabat tangan sambil menyeringai, membuatku berpikir mungkin saja mereka hendak menerkam satu sama lain, bukannya bermain Quidditch.

"Semua naik ke sapu dan ke posisi masing-masing," teriak Madan Hooch.

Aku menaiki sapuku dan menjejakannya ke tanah. Kemudian menempatkan diri ke posisi Seeker. Malfoy berhadapan langsung denganku di ujung sana. Matanya menatap tajam antara aku dan Snitch yang baru saja dilepaskan.

"Sangat menakjubkan bagaimana ketiga Potter menaiki Fireflash ," komentar Sam tidak penting. "Aku yakin, ayah mereka ingin yang terbaik untuk ketiga anaknya. Untung mereka menggunakan Fireflash dan bukannya Firebolt seperti Harry Potter sendiri. Kalau mereka menggunakan Firebolt, aku yakin tak akan ada yang dapat mengalahkan mereka—Quidditch tinggalah nama, yang ada hanya tiga Potter yang selalu menguasai lapangan dan—"

"JORDAN!" pekik Professor McGonagall. "Fokus pada pertandingan! Jangan melantur!"

"Maaf, Profesor," kata Sam tanpa menyesal sedikit pun.

Aku memutar bola mata mendengar komentar Sam. Al nyengir geli, sementara James tersenyum simpul.

"Snitch sudah dilepaskan," komentar Sam. "Dan pertandingan dimulai, sekarang—" Bersamaan dengan itu, Madam Hooch melempar Quaffle dan meniup peluit. Quaffle langsung ditangkap oleh Al.

Ya ampun, cepat sekali anak itu. Aku sudah tau kalau Al memang gesit dan cepat, tapi tak kusangka secepat itu. Ia nyaris seperti superhero Muggle yang kulupa namanya.

Aku melesat memutari lapangan, minggir untuk memberi tempat pada yang lainnya. Mataku mulai mencari dan menjelajah, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Malfoy diujung sana. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

"Dan sekarang Al Potter membawa Quaffle melesat menuju gawang Gryffindor, lebih dekat, menghindar dari Puckle—dan owh, berkelit dengan cantik dari Bludger Stiffs, maksudku bukan Al yang cantik, tentu saja—Al menembak dan—YEAH!—James Potter memblokirnya, kawan-kawan—"

Aku melihat Al berada di depan gawang Gryffindor. Menyeringai pada James yang tersenyum puas sambil memegang Quaffle.

"Pertandingan ini menarik sekali dengan dua anak laki-laki Potter berusaha saling mengalahan—asal kalian jangan sampai lupa bahwa kalian juga punya tim yang lebih dari siap membantu—"

Betul juga dia.

Kemudian, dari sudut mata aku merlihat cahaya menyilaukan. Kepalaku langsung tersentak dan mataku menelitinya. Itu dia. Snitch. Aku langsung memacu Fireflash-ku—

"Dan sepertinya Lily Potter telah melihat Snitch—astaga, cepat sekali dia terbang. Lihatlah, rambut merahnya berkibar di belakang, wajahnya berkerut penuh konsentrasi—ya ampun, cantik sekali cewek Potter ini. Andai saja kedua kakak laki-lakinya tidak menganggu, aku pasti sudah—"

"JORDAN!"

"Hanya selingan, Profesor. Lagipula, kata-kataku ada benarnya juga—"

"JORDAN! PERHATIKAN PERTANDIANGAN!"

"Baik, baik—oh, sepertinya Malfoy juga telah menemukan Snitch—sekarang ia meluncur dari arah lain—astaga, mereka berdua benar-benar meluncur."

Aku melihat Malfoy meluncur juga dari arah sampingku, wajahnya berkerut penuh tekat. Snitch itu terbang rendah di dekat gawang Slytherin, sedikit lagi—

Dan kemudian jalanku diblokir Malfoy.

Aku langsung mengerem sapuku mendadak—yang kupacu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Terlontar ke depan dan mendarat di tanah rumput yang empuk.

Sial.

"Oh!—_time out, time out_—Seeker Gryffindor terjatuh—diblokir dengan sengaja oleh Malfoy—Kapten Slytherin yang busuk—"

"JORDAN! DIAM DULU."

Tanganku berdarah, tapi tak masalah. Tidak ada yang sakit. Paramedis segera menghampiriku, begitu pula James dan anggota tim.

"Lily!" pekik Greta."Kau tak apa?" Ia menyentuh kepalaku perlahan.

Berbeda dengan Greta yang sentuhannya halus, James langsung mengguncang tubuhku. "Lily! Kau tak apa? Ada yang sakit?"

Aku melotot menyuruhnya diam.

"Lily, seharusnya kau tabrak saja Malfoy, Snitch itu hanya berjarak 5 meter darimu tadi—"

"Aku _tau_, James. Hanya spontanitas tadi," seruku jengkel, membiarkan paramedis memeriksa lukaku.

Setelah selesai, aku berdiri dibantu Greta. Penonton bertepuk riuh.

"Di mana Malfoy, Greta?" tanyaku.

"Dia tak apa. Dia cuma nyengir kosong ketika Al memelototinya," jawab Greta santai.

Kemudian pertandingan dilanjutkan. Aku meluncur kembali ke atas dengan perasaan ringan. Aku akan membalas Malfoy.

"Pertandingannya makin panas. Bagaimana dengan skornya?—aahh, masih 0-0. Untungnya Lily tak apa—kuharap salah seorang kakaknya menjotos Malfoy—"

Aku sudah tidak memperhatikan. Mataku terfokus pada Henry yang memegang Quaffle, dilindungi oleh Garry. Keduanya meluncur ke gawang Slytherin. Henry menembakan Quaffle dan—

"GOL PERTAMA UNTUK GYFFINDOR!" jerit Sam. "Gryffindor ungggul 10-0.."

Aku melihat Malfoy melayang-layang di dekat James, matanya menatap tajam sambil menjelajah. Matanya bertatapan denganku dan, oh.

Bahkan dari jarak berpuluh-puluh meter aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum mengejek.

Sial, ia mengejekku. Darahku langsung panas.

Kemudian giliran ia yang meluncur.

Malfoy menukik dengan konsentrasi tinggi terpeta di wajahnya. Ia menukik ke tengah lapangan. Meluncur mulus melewati semua pemain—

Dan tanpa berpikir aku mengikutinya. Memacu Fireflash dengan kecepatan yang sama, menuju titik yang dituju Malfoy. Aku benar-benar tak mau kehilangan Snitch sekarang. Sudah cukup dipermalukan Malfoy sekali saja. Jarak kami tinggal beberapa meter.

Malfoy menukik ke bawah, aku mengikuti.

Teriakan-teriakan tidak berarti lagi bagiku. Aku tidak mendengarkan sepotong kata pun celotehan Sam. Mataku mulai mencari-cari Snitch. Ada yang janggal, Malfoy hanya menukik. Konsentrasinya jelas hanya untuk menukik, tidak terbagi untuk mengambil Snitch. Tangannya bahkan sama sekali tidak terjulur, malah semakin mencengkram sapunya. Di depan kami sekarang hanya rumput hijau, tidak kilauan Snitch sama sekali.

Tidak ada Snitch.

Aku bingung, kalau tidak ada, kenapa Malfoy menukik?

Sepersekian detik setelah aku sadar apa yang dia lakukan, Malfoy menaikkan sapunya kembali ke atas lagi.

Sial.

Malfoy melakukan_ Wronski Feint_. Dan ia meninggalkanku beberapa meter dari tanah.

Dengan cepat dan tegang, aku menarik kuat-kuat sapuku ke atas dan membelokkannya ke lapangan lagi—hanya beberapa meter dari tanah berumput. Karena agak kehilangan keseimbangan, aku berzig-zag di di tengah lapangan. Nyaris menabrak James, berkelit liar dari Bludger, melewati Jones dan di depanku adalah Olff yang terlalu terkejut untuk bergerak. Jarak kami hanya beberapa sentimeter—

Dan aku menaikan sapuku lagi menuju udara yang lebih tenang di atas.

"Hebat sekali! Hebat sekali!" jerit Sam,tampak terharu. "Lily Potter selamat dari jebakan Malfoy—ya ampun, aku nyaris menangis—itu indah sekali—_Wronski Feint_. Lily menyadarinya pada saat yang tepat—oh, Lily, itu hebat sekali, aku sangat terharu—dan ia selamat dari tabrakan dengan Olff—"

Para penonton bersorak riuh. Kelihatan sekali mereka baru saja sadar dari apa yang terjadi. Beberapa bahkan masih bingung.

Rupanya pertandingan sempat terhenti ketika aku dan Malfoy beraksi. Bagus sekali, kami menjadi tontonan.

Aku menunduk menatap anggota timku sambil nyengir lebar. Mereka balas nyengir. James mengacungkan jempolnya. Al hanya mengangguk singkat.

Aku melihat Malfoy dan ia balas menatapku, tersenyum manis.

Sungguh. Aku tidak bohong. Malfoy tersenyum manis menatapku.

Aku balas tersenyum dengan canggung. Kenapa aku jadi gugup?

Malfoy terbang di atasku, tetapi tidak terlalu jauh dariku. Senyumnya kian melebar. Matanya bercahaya dan rambut pirangnya berantakan tertiup angin. Kini rambutnya jadi mirip Al, walaupun lebih indah dan luwes tentu saja.

Pernahkah aku bilang kalau aku ingin menyentuh rambutnya?

Kalau belum, _well_, berarti itu tadi pengakuan.

Mengusir pikiran konyol itu, aku kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke lapangan. Pertandingan sudah berlanjut. Aku kembali mendengarkan celotehan Sam.

"—sekarang Vann memegang Quaffle—direbut oleh Greys, berkelit dari Bludger—diambil lagi oleh Puckle, cewek manis yang manyenangkan—ups, Bludger dari Jones—Quaffle jatuh ke tangan Al Potter, berkelit dari Bludger Clark—berhadapan langsung dengan James Potter—ayo Al—MASUK! 10 angka untuk Slytherin—"

Aku terkikik melihat ekspresi James saat gawangnya kemasukan oleh adiknya sendiri. Wajahnya dipenuhi keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan. Ia menatap kosong Al selama beberapa saat dan memberinya tatapan membunuh. Al sendiri tersenyum puas, kemudian menatapku dan tertawa keras. Aku ikut tertawa.

"—pertandingan ini semakin panas dengan Al dan James Potter yang berhadapan langsung. Para Potter memang menarik—harus kuakui itu—"

Dasar Sam.

"Bersenang-senang, Lily?" ujar suara dari belakangku.

Aku berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Malfoy.

"Sangat,Malfoy. _Wronski Feint_-mu memang keren, tap sayang tidak berhasil," sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tau," ia nyengir. "Tapi suatu saat kau akan termakan jebakanku, Lily."

Aku menyipit. "Kenapa kau memanggilku Lily, Malfoy?"

"Kalau aku memanggilmu Potter, bukankah aneh kalau ada dua Potter lagi di bawah sana?"

Aku menatap mata abu-abunya curiga. Bagaimana pun, dia Slytherin dan Slytherin itu licik. Aku sudah belajar bertahun-tahun dari Al.

"—Olff melempar Quaffle ke Al Potter—Al membawanya ke gawang lagi—owh, Bludger dari Stiffs—Quaffle jatuh diambil Puckle—Puckle meluncur ke gawang Slytherin—dihadang oleh Keeper Xavier—bukankah itu Snitch?"

Teriakan terakhir Sam menyadarkanku, aku berbalik dan langsung menatap ke gawang Slytherin. Ya, itu dia. Sam tidak mengada-ada, Snitch itu melayang di atas gawang yang kanan. Jauh di atas keributan pemain.

Aku langsung meluncur menuju Snitch itu, Malfoy mengikuti. Fireflash kupacu dengan kecepatan penuh, menukik ke atas. Berkelit dari Barge, menghindari Bludger, memutari Al. Malfoy masih mengikuti, tepat di sampingku sambil menatap Snitch mungil itu. Dia terbang dekat denganku, menempel disisi kiriku. Aku bisa mencium wangi keringatnya—

Hei, keringat Malfoy wangi.

Oh, tidak. Fokus. Fokus, Lily. Sekarang bukan saatnya. Fokus.

Sedikit lagi… Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku sementara tangan kiriku mencengkram sapu, masih sambil menukik ke atas. Malfoy melakukan hal yang sama… Aku bisa meraihnya, aku lebih dekat dengan Snitch itu—

Yang terjadi selanjutnya cepat sekali. Aku merasakan hantaman di bahu kananku—Bludger. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan ikut mendorong Malfoy ke kiri, Malfoy mencoba bertahan di sapu, tapi tangannya tergelincir. Dan aku jatuh, sambil mencengkram tangan kanan Malfoy dengan tangan kiriku, sementara tangan kananku lunglai tak berdaya. Malfoy berusaha bertahan di sapunya dengan tangan kirinya, tergelincir lagi. Dan kami jatuh—

Terjun bebas ke bawah. Menyerah pada gravitasi.

Aku mendengar teriak-teriakan dan kelebat-kelebat warna merah dan hijau. Aku bisa merasakan mereka mencoba menarikku dan Malfoy, entah itu Slytherin atau Gryffindor. Bahu kananku sakit sekali, kepalaku pening merasakan sakitnya. Tangan kiriku mendadak mati rasa, aku melepaskan cengkeramanku pada tangan Malfoy. Rasanya seperti berputar-putar. Aku melihat kebawah dan melihat rumput hijau semakin dekat…

Aku merasakan tangan Malfoy menggenggam tangan kiriku. Genggaman yang hangat dan bersahabat—

Kemudian semuanya gelap.

Aku bisa mendengar mereka bicara. Aku bisa merasakan di mana aku sekarang. Tapi kelopak mataku terlalu berat untuk membuka. Badanku terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan.

"—parah sekali. Bludger siapa itu?" kata sebuah suara. Suara yang familiar. James.

"Buka Bludger siapa-siapa. Itu Bludger liar, James," jawab suara satu lagi. Al.

Dan aku sedang berada di kasur. Tebakan singkat, aku ada di rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Malfoy?" tanya James lagi.

"Aku tak apa. Lily pingsan karena bahunya terluka. Kalau aku utuh-utuh saja," jawab suara lain, lebih lembut dan asing, Malfoy.

Aku berusaha menunjukkan kesadaraanku. Mataku bergerak-gerak tanpa membuka.

"Oh, lihat, bola matanya begerak. Lily sudah bangun sekarang," pekik suara seorang perempuan pelan, Greta.

Seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipiku. "Lily? Kau dengar aku?"

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Terlalu berat. Belum lagi rasa sakit tak menyenangkan di sekitar bahu kananku.

"Lily?" suara Al. "Kau dengar aku? Katakan sesuatu, _Lily-kins_."

Aku mengerang. Aku kembali mencoba membuka mata. Berhasil..

Dan mataku langsung bertatapan dengan mata hijau cemerlang Al.

"Oh, Lily," Al langsung memelukku tanpa malu-malu.

"Ouch!" pekikku. "Bahu kananku masih sakit."

"Sori," Al segera melepaskanku.

Aku bisa melihat lebih jelas siapa saja yang berdiri mengelilingi tempat tidurku. Seluruh tim Gryffindor ditambah Al dan Malfoy.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suaraku serak. Aku memejamkan mata lagi.

"Seperti yang kau tau," jawab Al. "Kau jatuh dari ketinggian lebih dari 200 meter dengan Scorpius."

"Kalian mendarat dengan perlahan setelah Profesor McGonagall meneriakkan sebuah mantra. Matamu terpejam. Kami semua khawatir sekali, kami tidak tau apa yang terjadi di atas. Terlalu tinggi," lanjut James.

"Bagaimana dengan pertandingannya?"

"_Well_, karena dua Seeker sama-sama terluka dan harus lebih lama beristirahat, pertandingan itu ditunda sampai 2 minggu lagi," jawab James, ada nada kecewa di balik suaranya.

"Berapa skornya?"

"40-20 untuk Slytherin," jawab Greta lembut.

Aku membuka mata memandang James galak. "Memalukan, kau tau itu? Kau membiarkan Al memasukkan Quaffle dengan mudah."

Semua orang tertawa, kecuali James.

Tak berapa lama, Madam Pomfrey—yang sekarang sudah tua—mengusir mereka semua pergi dengan alasan kuno, "Miss Potter butuh istirahat!"

Oh, _please_. Aku butuh teman di sini.

Setelah memohon-mohon padanya, Madam Pomfrey mengizinkan Greta menemaniku sebentar. Aku butuh informasi bagaimana _tepatnya_ aku jatuh—karena yang terakhir kuingat adalah genggaman tangan Malfoy yang hangat—dan Greta orang yang tepat.

"Jadi, bagaimana tadi aku jatuh?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

Greta nyengir. Walaupun seangkatan dengan Al, ia tak pernah menganggapku adiknya. Ia menganggapku temannya, yang bisa diajak bicara tentang cowok, baju-baju keren dan hal-hal lain. Matanya berwarna biru tua, rambutnya coklat mahoni, bergelombang dan bersinar. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Al tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis secantik ini.

Atau malah sudah?

Ah, sudahlah.

"Kau ingin tau apa yang terjadi dengan Scorpius kan?" tanyanya jail.

Aku merasakan rasa panas menjalar di pipiku.

"Tidak apa. Sekarang bukan pertandingan lagi."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Oh, baiklah," ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadi?"

"Kami semua melihatnya dari bawah, Lils, jauh dari kalian. Dari bawah kami melihat dengan jelas kau terhantam Bludger saat tanganmu terjulur. Kemudian kau jatuh menimpa Scorpius dan mencengkram tangannya dengan tangan kirimu. Scorpius sendiri kehilangan keseimbangan dan kalian jatuh," Greta menceritakannya dengan nada santai seolah hal biasa.

"Aku tau kalau yang itu," cibirku kesal.

"_Well_, lanjutannya agak mengejutkan," Greta memelan dengan dramatis.

"Ayolah, Greta. Yang terakhr kuingat adalah ketika jatuh, aku melepas tanganku dan tak berapa kemudian ia mengengam tanganku. Kemudian semuanya gelap."

Greta tampak kecewa. "Hanya sampai situ?"

Aku menganguk.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana genggamannya?"

"Hah?"

"Ayolah, Lily. Seperti apa dia menggenggam tanganmu?" Greta sedikit memaksa.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Sangat bersahabat dan… hangat." Pipiku jaga menghangat.

"Hangat?" Greta terkikik. "Apa dia meremas tanganmu?"

Aku kembali mengingat-ingat. "Sepertinya tidak… Aku lupa."

Greta terkikik lagi. "Wah, cocok kalau begitu. Karena setelah kalian dekat dengan tanah, Scorpius menarikmu ke dadanya."

Pipiku makin panas. "Ma-maksdumu?"

"Aku kebetulan melihat dengan jelas ketika kalian jatuh. Aku melihat ketika matamu menutup—mengerikan sekali, kupikir kau sudah mati. Kemudian aku juga melihat ketika Scorpius menarik tanganmu dan membawamu ke pelukannya. Ia mendekapmu selama beberapa saat, kemudian kalian turun dengan melambat. Dan aku melihat ketika Al dan James menghampirimu, ia langsung melepasmu."

Wajahku panas. "Tidak usah berbohong, Greta. Jangan buat aku tampak seperti orang bodoh."

"Aku bersumpah. Aku tidak bohong."

Aku tidak tau harus bicara apa.

"Apa kau suka padanya, Lily?" tanya Greta penasaran.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Jawab saja," desak Greta.

"Um, _well_. Kurasa aku punya _crush_ dengannya," aku mengakui dengan gugup.

Greta memekik senang. "Kalian sangat cocok dan serasi! Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang saling mencintai, kalian akan hidup bersama selamanya, dan akan mempunyai anak-anak yang manis—"

"Greta! Apa maksudmu?" aku memotongnya dengan panik. "Kau bicara seolah-olah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

"Dia _memang_ merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, Lils."

Wajahku makin panas. "Bagaimana kau tau? Kau bertanya padanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, _Lily-kins_. Dasar bodoh," Greta menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis. "Aku _melihat_ di matanya."

Aku tidak tau harus merespon apa.

"Dan kurasa Al sudah tau, dia kan sahabat Scorpius."

"Al tau? Dari mana kau tau?"

"Aku hanya menebak. Al tidak berkomentar apa pun ketika Scorpius memegang tanganmu tadi, di sini, sewaktu kau masih pingsan—padahal ia melihatnya dengan jelas."

"Bagaimana dengan James?"

"James sama sekali tidak melihat. Dia uring-uringan."

"Dan kau melihat?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan melihat Scorpius menyelipkan jari-jarinya di jari-jarimu."

Aku mengerang sementara wajahku semakin terbakar. "Kau membuatku pening, Greta. Segalanya tentang Malfoy membuatku tidak bisa bernapas."

Greta terkikik. "Untung kau sudah keburu tidak sadar ketika ia memelukmu. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan mati sungguhan."

"Yeah, dan tentu saja, Miss Potter akan mati kalau kau tidak segera meninggalkannya untuk beristirahat, Miss Puckle," suara Madam Pomfrey tegas sekali. Tau-tau saja ia sudah bediri di belakang Lena Greta.

Greta buru-buru pergi sebelum Madam Pomfrey melarangnya mengunjungiku—meninggalkan aku sendirian menahan rasa sakit.

Besoknya aku keluar rumah sakit. Bahuku sudah tidak sakit lagi, tapi masih kaku. Aku keluar dari rumah sakit pagi-pagi sekali. Di hari Minggu seperti ini, kastil masih sepi. Aku berjalan pelan-pelan sepanjang koridor, merasa sendiri—_well_, aku _memang_ sendiri dan aku tidak menyukainya.

"Lily!" sesorang memanggilku dari belakang. Suara yang kemarin terdengar dari tempat tidur rumah sakit.

Scorpius.

Aku berbalik dan ia sedang berlari padaku. Tunggu, bukan berlari _pada_ku—kata ini seolah-olah mengatakn bahwa ia sedang berlari ke pelukanku—melainkan berlari ke _arah_ku.

"Aku tadi ke rumah sakit dan Madam Pomfrey mengatakan kau sudah pergi,"ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Aku juga ikut nyengir.

"Bagaimana bahumu?" tanyanya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuhnya, kemudian mengurungkan niatnya dan menarik kembali tangan pucatnya.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. "Sudah sehat. Tapi masih agak kaku untuk digerakkan."

Scorpius menyeringai. Sudahkah kukatakan bahwa aku suka ketika ia menyeringai?

Oke, pengakuan lagi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, berarti kita bisa bertanding lagi," mata abu-abunya yang indah menyipit.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku percaya aku akan mendapatkan Snitch-nya, Malfoy."

Malfoy menyeringai lagi. "Tidak. Aku akan mendapatkannya. Jangan buang-buang tenagamu."

"Jangan terlalu berharap, Malfoy. Potter selalu mengalahkan Malfoy."

"Begitu? Kalau begitu kita akan mengubahnya."

"Tidak akan. Selamanya akan selalu begitu."

"Tidak, Potter. Kami akan menang."

Dan aku baru sadar kami sudah sangat dekat sekarang.

Aku mendongak.

Dan langsung bertemu dengan mata abu-abunya.

Matanya mengunci di mataku. Penuh tekad dan…cinta?

Rasanya seperti aku masuk ke dalam matanya. Mata abu-abu yang dingin. Menembus kedua bola matanya dan menatap jiwanya. Aku terpaku di matanya. Aku tidak bisa menarik diriku keluar dari mata abu-bau paling jernih yang pernah kulihat.

_I'm lost in your eyes_.

Aku tersesat di balik mata abu-abu itu. Tersesat dan tak bisa keluar lagi. Aku terpana. Aku membeku. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Tak dapat menahan diri, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menyentuh pipinya yang pucat. Pipinya yang halus dan hangat.

Sekarang mata itu menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut, tapi menikmati. Aku menempelkan telapak tanganku di pipinya, sementara matanya semakin dekat. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan halus napasnya di wajahku, aku memejamkan mata, bersiap-siap untuk yang selanjutnya—

"Lily!"

Mendengar namaku disebut, aku langsung tersadar. Aku tersentak menjauh dari Scorpius, yang juga tampak kaget.

_Hell_, apakah Scorpius akan menciumku?

Aku melihat Greta, berlari-lari kecil ke arah kami. Untung cuma Greta. Aku mendesah lega.

Kemudian Al muncul dari belakang. Mengikuti langkah Greta.

Apa Al melihatnya?

"Lily, aku mencarimu tadi, ternyata kau di sini," sapa Greta ceria. "Hai, Malfoy. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Scorpius nyengir santai. "Sama dengan alasanmu, Puckle. Dan kami sempat mengobrol sedikit tadi."

Greta tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tau."

"Hai, Lily, Scorpius," sapa Al, tampak bingung. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya mengobrol sebentar, Al," sahut Scorpius tenang.

"Oh," Al menerima informasi itu tanpa bertanya. "_Well,_ Scorpius, mumpung kau di sini, maukah kau membantuku mengerjakan esai Ramuan? Kau selalu jago Ramuan."

Scorpius menyeringai. "Tentu saja, Al."

Setelah memelukku singkat, Al pergi dengan Scorpius. Meninggalkan aku dan Greta yang mata biru tuanya menyipit.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau nyaris berciuman dengannya tadi," bisik Greta tanpa basa-basi.

Aku berusaha menyangkal, tetapi Greta keburu memotong, "Tidak usah menyangkal. Aku melihat semuanya. Mulai dari kau dan Scorpius cekcok tentang Quidditch."

Aku merona. "Sudah dari itu?"

"Yeah. Sangat Malfoy dan Potter,"Greta mengangguk.

"Lalu mengapa kau menginterupsinya?" aku tak bisa menghilangkan nada sebal dalam suaraku.

"Karena aku melihat Al datang. Lebih mudah aku menginterupsi kalian daripada aku menghalang-halangi Al—itu akan membuat Al curiga. Lagi pula, itu tantangan untuk Scorpius. Apakah ia serius padamu, atau hanya iseng," cerocos Greta.

"Sangat bijaksana, Greta. Itu akan menjadi ciuman pertamaku," sahutku.

"Kalau begitu ciuman pertamamu harus menunggu," timpal Greta sambil terbahak.

Esoknya, aku bangun dengan bahu kaku dan sakit. Mengerang sebal, aku mencoba duduk dan menggerakkannya. Sial, sakitnya makin terasa. Mungkin aku harus pergi ke Madam Pomfrey nanti siang.

Aku menendang selimut dan turun pelan-pelan dari tempat tidur. Kemudian memandang sekeliling. Teman-teman sekamarku masih pada tidur. Apakah aku selalu menjadi yang paling pagi?

Aku berbalik menghadap koperku. Membukanya dan mencari-cari kaos yang paling nyaman. Aku sedang tidak _mood _memakai sesuatu yang terbuka atau tipis. Karena aku ingin memastikan punggungku tetap hangat.

Setelah menemukannya, aku mulai bersiap-siap. Hari ini hari Senin, pelajaran pertama adalah Ramuan. Aku tidak begitu suka Ramuan, Slughorn tua selalu berharap banyak dariku. Katanya karena Dad jago Ramuan, begitu pula Mum. _Well,_ kalau Mum sih aku percaya. Tapi Dad? Slughorn hanya mengajar Dad satu tahun, tidak cukup lama untuk mengetahui kemampuannya yang sebenarnya. Aku bahkan curiga Dad dulu punya rencana untuk mendekati Slughorn dengan menaikkan nilai-nilai Ramuan-nya. Bibi Hermione selalu mengatakan bahwa Dad dari dulu selalu bersikap ksatria dan sok pahlawan

Dua jam kemudian aku sudah duduk di meja Gryffindor bersama Greta dan Deanne Gerard, salah satu teman sekamarku. Aku menyantap kentang tumbuk dengan bersemangat—entah kenapa kentang tumbuk selalu membuatku bersemangat. Deanne menceritakan tentang segala celotehan Sam Jordan di lapangan Quidditch.

"—gol ketiga untuk Slytherin, ia menyumpah-nyumpah kedua Potter. Ia bilang James tidak becus menjaga gawangnya, dan Al terlalu ambisius mengalahkan kakaknya. Kurasa ia tidak tau harus memihak yang mana," celotehnya sambil menelan kentang.

"Bagaimana aku tidak dengar yang bagian itu?" tanyaku.

"Kurasa kau terlalu jauh di angkasa, Lily."

"Oh."

"Dan, oh, saat kau dan Scorpius berlomba-lomba mengejar Snitch, ia sangat cerewet, tak henti-hentinya berkicau. Kurasa ia senang melihatmu bersaing ketat dengan Scorpius. Dan kudengar ia masih tergila-gila dengan caramu menghindari _Wronski Feint_ Scorpius."

"Tidak juga," sahut Greta . "Kurasa ia tergila-gila pada Lily."

"Itu bisa terjadi," timpal Deanne sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu. "Sam memang mudah kagum."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Aku tidak begitu menikmati Quidditch kemarin."

"Bagaimana mungkin, Lils? Kau kelihatan sangat _excited_ kemarin," bantah Deanne.

"Yeah. Dan permainanmu juga sangat bagus," lanjut Greta.

"Yang berarti kau bersemangat mengalahkan Slytherin—"

"—kalau bersemangat, berarti tidak mungkin kau tidak menikmatinya—"

"—dan kami tau apa yang membuatmu bersemangat—"

"—dan juga menikmatinya—"

"—tapi kemudian memutuskan kalau kau sama sekali tidak menikmatinya—"

"—karena hasil akhirnya yang tidak biasa."

"Apa?" sahutku jengkel.

"Scorpius Malfoy," sahut mereka berdua kompak.

Aku merona.

"Mengaku saja, Lily—" ujar Deanne.

"—kami tidak akan menyalahkanmu—"

"—untuk menyukainya—"

"—dan menginginkan ciumannya."

"APA?" pekik Deanne, menatap Lea dengan kaget.

Greta terkikik. "Scorpius dan Lily hampir berciuman kemarin, setelah Lily pulang dari rumah sakit." Kemudian Greta menceritakan semuanya pada Deanne.

Deanne kemudian ikut mengikik bersama Greta. Aku makin merona.

"_Guys_, kalian tidak membantuku sama sekali. Dan aku tidak menyukai Malfoy sampai seperti itu," bantahku bodoh.

"Jangan membantah apa yang ada di depan mata, Lily. Itu membuatmu kelihatan bodoh," ujar Greta nyengir.

"Aku tidak membantah," bantahku keras kepala. "Itu fakta."

"Tidak, _Lily-kins_," ujar Greta lagi. "Kau memang menyukainya seperti itu."

Deanne mengangguk setuju dengan bersemangat.

Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa lagi, jadi aku diam saja.

Tak berapa lama, Greta pergi untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertamanya, Herbologi bersama Slytherin.

"Aku bersama Slytherin lho," ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Kau akan bertemu Al," jawabku tak peduli.

Aku bersumpah melihat Greta merona sedikit, sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari Aula Besar menuju ruang kaca Herbologi.

Aku berjalan ke ruang bawah tanah dengan Deanne. Tampaknya Ramuan membuat cewek pirang di sebelahku bungkam. Ia tidak suka Ramuan, sama denganku.

Setelah mengikuti Ramuan, Transfigurasi dan Aritchmancy, aku tergesa-gesa ke rumah sakit. Bahuku semakin nyeri seiring naiknya sinar matahari musim semi. Melawan arus anak-anak yang hendak ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang membuatku makin merana.

"Ah, Miss Potter," sambut Madam Pomfrey seperti biasa. "Bahumu nyeri lagi?"

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian ia menyuruhku duduk ditempat tidur dan mengoleskan salep berwarna kuning-kehijauan di bahuku. Salep yang mengerikan, kataku.

"Mengerikan katamu? Hah, kau akan berubah pikiran kalau sudah mengetahui betapa cepat khasiatnya," sahut Madam Pomfrey sinis. Ia mengingatkanku pada tukang obat Muggle langganan Dad dan Mum.

Seminggu berikutnya dilalui dengan latihan Quidditch yang lumayan keras. James sudah tidak terlalu menekan kami, tapi aku tau ambisinya tidak hilang setitik pun. Harga dirinya sebagai Kapten akan tercoreng-moreng kalau ia gagal membawa Gryffindor juara. James juga sepertinya jadi lebih sering naik darah, ia marah-marah pada sekelompok anak kelas 1 yang tertawa-tawa melihat kami kelelahan sehabis latihan.

"Al!" aku berteriak memanggil Al yang sedang duduk di halaman, mengganggu tidur siang si cumi-cumi raksasa.

Al menoleh dan mengangkat tangannya, kemudian hatiku mencelos.

Ada Scorpius Malfoy di situ.

Aku segera menghampiri mereka dengan perasaan aneh yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

"Aku dapat surat dari Dad," ujarku langsung, duduk di rumput di sebelahnya. "Kurasa kau juga harus membacanya." Aku menyersahkan gulungan perkamen kepadanya.

Al langsung membacanya. Mata hijaunya bergerak sangat cepat membuatnya nyaris juling. Kemudian ia berdecak kesal.

"Dad menyuruhmu mengalahkan Scorpius?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Scorpius, yang mendengar namanya disebut, mengangkat wajahnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ia bahkan memberiku tips-tips menjadi Seeker yang hebat."

Al mengibaskan perkamen itu. "Percuma, _Lily-kins_. Kau takkan menang. Kami yang akan menang."

"Jangan buang-buang tenagamu, Lily," timpal Scorpius ikut-ikutan. "Akan kupastikan kami yang menang."

"Tidak akan kubiarkan. Kalian yang akan kalah," aku berkata tegas sambil melipat lengan di dada.

"Jangan begitu, Lily. Rasa kecewamu akan membuatmu frustasi nanti."

"Yeah, aku tak mau kehilangan adik berisik sepertimu," sahut Al nekat.

Aku melotot pada keduanya. "Kalian Slytherin memang terlalu percaya diri. Sudah bertahun-tahun Gryffindor menang, kalian masih saja ngotot akan menang. Lagipula, seperti kataku sebelumnya, Potter akan selalu mengalahkan Malfoy," kataku sambil memandang Scorpius dengan dagu terangkat.

Scorpius mengangkat satu alisnya yang pucat.

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama keluarga di sini, Lily," sahut Al tajam.

"Memang kenapa? Kau bingung harus memihak mana, Al?" tanyaku angkuh.

"Tidak," geramnya. "Aku tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti di lapangan."

"Apa? James akan menendang bokongmu dari sapu dan Slytherin akan tergilas habis-habisan?"

"Tidak. Dan tak akan kuberitahukan padamu. Aku punya rencana."

Aku menyipit. "Sifat licikmu makin parah, Al."

"Tentu saja kalau berhadapan dengan adik cerewet sepertimu," ia menjawab sambil nyengir kosong.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Dasar Al.

Sehari sebelum hari pertandingan. Aku bisa merasakan ketegangan yang sama di seluruh sekolah. Tekanan-tekanan yang diterima tim Quidditch masing-masing juga makin parah. Aku hanya berdoa, semoga tidak ada yag celaka supaya tim kami tetap utuh.

Menjelang sore, Andy mendatangiku di halaman dengan tegesa-gesa. Rambut coklatnya yang ikal berantakan dan butir-butir keringat mengalir di tubuhnya.

"Lily," desahnya kehabisan napas. Kemudian ia jatuh di rerumputan sambil mencengkram bagian depan jubahnya. "Ja-James.."

"Ada apa dengannya?" sambarku curiga. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Di-a.. Rumah sa-sakit."

"James di rumah sakit?" jeritku kaget.

Andy mengangguk. "Ayo. Kita ke sana."

Kemudian kami berdua lari melintasi halaman menuju rumah sakit.

Aku menemukan James terkapar di ranjang rumah sakit. Tangan kanannya terbalut perban.

"James!" aku berlari kepadanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Lily," gumam James. "Aku tidak bisa ikut bertanding besok."

Rasanya aku seperti kehilangan seluruh oksigen. "Apa maksdumu?" jeritku.

Mata biru James melebar panik. "Jangan panik. Tangan kananku patah, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tak bisa bertanding besok dengan tangan setengah sembuh."

Aku melotot marah. "Bagaimana mungkin tangan kananmu bisa patah?"

"Aku berduel dengan Josh Herbert, anak Hufflepuf yang bodoh itu. Ia mengetakan kutukannya dengan tidak benar dan inilah aku."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertengkar?"

"Ia memprovokasiku."

Aku memukul tangannya yang sakit saking kesalnya.

Dengan absennya James, posisi Keeper-super diganti oleh Zoey Lean—cewek perkasa yang sama sekali tidak super—dan jabatan Kapten diberikan oleh Henry. Sayangnya, Henry menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Lily lebih hebat dariku!" pekiknya dari sebelah ranjang James. "Strateginya tak terkalahkan! Tanganku pasti langsung remuk ketika berjabat tangan dengan Malfoy."

Betul juga sebenarnya. Mengingat tubuh Henry yang seperti tengkorak hidup.

Akhirnya, jabatan Kapten sementara jatuh ke bahuku. Keputusan yang putus asa mengingat kami berdiskusi di rumah sakit.

Kabar absennya James sudah tersebar di seluruh Hogwarts sebelum aku pergi tidur. Mereka bahkan sudah yakin bahwa tanpa adanya penjaga gawang yang super, gawang Gryffindor tidak akan bisa diselamatkan. Itu berarti, Slytherin akan memenangkan pertandingan. Dan aku jengkel sekali mengakui mereka benar.

Sebelum bertanding, aku menengok James di rumah sakit. Ternyata Al juga ada di sana. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasku pada James, jadi aku mencengkram lengan Al kuat-kuat, berharap tangannya patah juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Lily?" Al berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramanku.

"Membuat tanganmu patah!"

Kedua kakakku memutar bola matanya.

Di ruang ganti, aku mencoba memberi pidato seperti yang biasa dilakukan James.

"Jadi, um, yeah," aku memulai dengan tidak yakin. "Karena James tidak bisa ikut bertanding, aku yang menggantikan posisinya sebagai Kapten. Sedangkan posisi Keeper diberikan pada Zoey Lean—" aku menunjuk Zoey yang duduk dengan punggung tegak "—dan, um, kuharap kita bisa bermain sebagus dan semaksimal mungkin."

Semua mata memandangku, mengaharapkan aku memeberi petunjuk.

"Dan karena, um, Zoey belum, err, berpengalaman, aku meminta dukungan para Chaser untuk terus menghalangi Al memasukkan Quaffle dan memasukkannya ke gawang Slytherin sebagai gantinya, sebanyak-banyaknya. Itu bisa memperkecil kemungkinan mereka menang…"

Aku menelan ludah gugup.

"Beater, lakukan apa saja yang menurut kalian perlu. Aku tidak keberatan kalau kalian sampai harus mencederai Al kalau itu perlu. Dan, oh, Keeper," Zoey meoleh padaku "fokus. Jangan sampai terpesona dengan Al." Zoey memang salah satu penggemar Al.

Zoey merona merah dan mengangguk mantap.

"Baik kalau begitu," aku berkata tegas pada yang lain. "Kita harus tetap optimis dan tidak boleh kehilangan kepercayaan diri."

Kemudian kami keluar ke lapangan diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari suporter dan celotehan Sam.

"—James Potter tidak bisa ikut pertandingan ini, sayang sekali. Dan jabatan Kapten-nya diberikan kepada adik bungsunya, Lily Potter! Jadi sambutlah tim Gryffindor kali ini—Kapten Potter, Thomas, Vann, Puckle, Stiffs, Clarck daaaan Lean…."

Teriakan supporter merah-merah membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Perutku melilit.

"Sementara itu, dari tim Slytherin tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Kapten Malfoy, Potter, Greys, Olff, Xavier, Barge daaan Jones…." Penonton makin histeris.

Aku memandang tim Slytherin dengan gelisah. Scorpius paling depan, disusul oleh Al. Al menyeringai lebar seolah berkata lihat-kan-kami-pasti-menang-kau-tidak-usah-ngotot-Lily. Aku melotot padanya. Scorpius menatapku tajam, berusaha tersenyum kecil.

Senyum kecil Scorpius imut sekali.

Oh, sial. Jangan sekarang, Lily. Pertandingan saja masih belum mulai.

"—pertandingan lanjutan. Jadi kita akan memakai skor sementara yang kemarin, 40-20 untuk Slytherin. Aku yakin Lily akan mengubahnya…"

Aku meringis. Aku baru sadar bahwa semua orang berharap padaku. Dan walaupun aku punya kakak –kakak yang hebat, repurtasi Quidditch-ku masih belum seperti mereka. Masih banyak yang menyangsikan kehebatanku.

"Kapten, jabat tangan," ujar Madam Hooch tua dengan tegas.

Scorpius yang pertama kali mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menjabat tangannya dengan dada berdegup. Ya ampun, tangannya halus sekali. Kakiku lemas ketika ia meremas tanganku pelan, menatap mataku lurus-lurus dan tesenyum simpul. Senyum simpul yang manis. Bukankah ia kelihatan gagah sekali dengan seragam Quidditch-nya yang hijau? Dan, oh, rambut pirangnya yang halus, ingin sekali aku menyentuhnya. Dan pipinya yang hangat dan pucat, yang aku pernah sekali menyentuhnya—

Sial. Sial. Sial. Sial. Fokus, Lily Potter. Bukan saatnya. FOKUS.

Aku balas tersenyum malu-malu. Tunggu, kenapa aku tersenyum malu-malu?

Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan kelanjutannya. Ketika aku sadar, anggota tim sudah naik ke sapu masing-masing. Cepat-cepat aku menaiki Fireflash-ku.

Tujuanku hanya satu, menangkap Snitch sebelum Al mecetak angka. Jadi aku langsung memfokuskan diri sendiri pada sekitarku, mencari-cari Snitch sementara Sam berceloteh.

"—pertandingan sudah dimulai, sekarang Al Potter yang memegangnya, dicegat oleh Puckle, ditabrak oleh Thomas—ouch—tidak berhasil—Al melintasi lapangan—tahan Quaffle-nya masuk Lean—Al menembak dan MASUK—"

Aku meringis kecewa. Aku melihat Scorpius di di ujung lapangan, terbang dekat dengan gawang Slytherin. Kemudian, suatu ide melintas di kepalaku.

_Wronski Feint_.

Dengan penuh konsentrasi, aku melintasi lapangan menuju gawang Slytherin, berkelit dari para pemain dan Bludger, berkonsentrasi penuh pada satu titik di bawah gawang Slytherin dan menukik tajam.

Berhasil. Scorpius melihatku dan mengikutiku, melajukan sapunya sejajar denganku. Dia akan terkecoh! Aku berpikir senang. Aku melanjutkan aksiku, merasa yakin bahwa semua orang memperhatikan kami sekarang. Aku makin ngebut—

Dan menukik tajam ke atas lagi, ke tempat udara yang lebih tenang dari keributan para pemain.

Aku nyaris memekik ketika melihat Scorpius sudah tidak ada di tempat terkahir aku meninggalkannya. Ia terjebak dalam jebakanku, tapi tidak terjerumus, sama seperti aku waktu itu. Dan di mana ia sekarang?

Aku melihatnya. Ia sedang meluncur lurus ke arahku, cepat dan tidak ragu. Selama sepersekian detik yang membingungkan, aku ngeri ketika ia terbang secepat itu ke arahku. Kemudian, sepersekian detik sisanya, aku menyadari apa yang membuatnya meluncur begitu menakutkan.

Tentu saja. Betapa bodohnya aku, Snitch ternyata hanya berjarak beberapa meter dariku. Dan sepersekian detik berikutnya, aku mengikuti langkahnya. Meluncur menuju Snitch itu. Sekarang kami terbang berlawanan arah. Jarak Snitch itu lebih dekat dari Scorpius, aku menggigit bibir berkonsentrasi. Aku makin mempercepat sapuku, sekarang sapuku bergetar.

Aku melihat wajah tampan Scorpius yang berkerut penuh konsentrasi. Ia sudah mengulurkan tangannya—

Sial, apa aku baru saja menyebutnya tampan?

Dan tiba-tiba Snitch itu menghilang.

Scorpius tersentak kaget, tapi tidak mengehentikan sapunya. Masih kelabakan dan bingung, sapunya meluncur lurus kepadaku. Aku berusaha mengerem Fireflash sialan ini, tapi jari-jariku kebas dengan rasa tidak percaya. Scorpius juga baru saja sadar, dan berusaha menghentikan sapunya. Tidak berhasil, kami meluncur lurus ke arah masih-masing.

Sialan, naikan saja sapunya!

Dan baru saja pikiran itu muncul di kepalaku, tabrakan tak teralakkan lagi.

Rasanya benar-benar menakutkan, tabrakan di atas sapu dengan jarak bermeter-meter dari tanah. Aku lebih memilih digelitiki James danAl secara bersamaan daripada harus bertabrakan di atas sapu dengan Scorpius Malfoy. Lengkap sudah.

Untungnya, aku masih mencengkram sapuku. Sehingga ketika hentakan itu terjadi dan sapuku meluncur ke bawah dengan mengerikan, aku bisa mengendalikannya. Menarik napas tajam, aku mengangkat sapu itu sedikit dan—lagi—meluncur tak terkendali di antara pertandingan yang gila. Aku berzig-zag, berkelit, berbelok sampai akhirnya berhenti ketika aku mengerem sapuku sialan ini kuat-kuat tepat di sebelah Al yang memegang Quaffle.

Sorakan membahana di tribun penonton. Aku nyengir lebar. Al berdecak, kemudian langsung melesat pergi.

"—gerakan yang hebat sekali oleh dua Seeker kita! Lily Potter dan Scorpius Malfoy—pertandingan ini sungguh luar biasa, mereka keren sekali—aku setuju Snitch itu memang menjengkelkan, maksudku sepertinya ia memang sengaja membuat dua Seeker betabrakan—"

Aku memutar bola mataku, yang langsung berhenti di tempat Scorpius berada. Dia di atas kepalaku.

"—dan skornya benar-benar mengecewakan, 80-30 untuk Slytherin—"

Aku tersentak dan langsung memelototi papan skor. Sam benar. Slytherin unggul 50 poin.

"—dan Olff berhasil melewati perlindungan gawang dari Lean—"

Sekarang 60.

Aku menaikkan sapuku ke atas lagi sambil sadar mengambil tempat di sebelah Scorpius.

Scorpius memandangiku tajam. "Sudah kubilng kan, kalian akan kalah."

Aku mendelik marah padanya. "Kau mencoba memprovoksiku, Malfoy."

"Oh ya?" tanyanya kalem, membuat jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau menangkap Snitch-nya sekarang, aku yakin kalian masih bisa menang walaupun mungkin beberapa menit lagi, kesempatan itu habis."

Di bawah sana aku mendengar Sam berteriak, "90-30 untuk Slytherin."

Aku menjerit frustasi, enggan mengakui Scorpius benar.

Scorpius tersenyum kalem. "Aku sudah bisa menebak hasil pertandingannya, kami akan menang."

"Tutup mulut besarmu, Malfoy. Kau tak akan pernah mengalahkanku, tidak akan," aku menggeram jengkel. Jauh di dalam hati, aku tau apa yang dikatakan Malfoy benar.

Scorpius menelengkan kepalanya. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Omong-omong, kau masih ingat ciuman kita yang tertunda waktu itu?"

Rona merah mejalar sampai leherku, panas sekali. "Itu bukan ciuman kita. _Kau_ yang mencoba menciumku."

"Ah, tapi aku masih ingat betul kau juga menginginkannya, Lily."

"Tidak. Kau yang memaksaku," sahutku keras kepala.

"Begitu? Bukankah kau juga memejamkan matamu dan menyentuh pipiku?"

Wajahku makin panas. "Apa maumu, Malfoy?" geramku marah.

Scorpius menyeringai. "Begini, kalau Gryffindor menang, aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu. Tapi kalau Slytherin yang menang," seringainya makin lebar "kau harus menciumku."

Aku membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Apakah Scorpius gila karena tabrakan tadi?

"Bagaimana?" sahutnya masih menyeringai.

"Kau gila?" desisku.

"Mungkin," ia mengangkat bahu cuek.

Aku masih menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Mugkin jatuh dari ketinggian beberapa meter di pertandingan Quidditch sebelumnya membuat sebagian sel otaknya rusak.

"Jadi?" ujarnya tak sabar.

"Kalau aku yang menang, kau akan melakukan apa saja untukku. Tapi kalau kau yang menang, aku harus berciuman denganmu?"

Scorpius menggeleng. "Bukan berciuman. _Kau_ yang menciumku."

"Sama saja."

"Mau tidak?"

Aku diam sebentar. "Baiklah, Malfoy."

Scorpius menyeringai. "Kau akan menciumku, Lily." Kemudian ia melesat pergi.

Oh, demi kaus kaki Merlin yang paling bau, apa yang baru saja kusetujui?

Mengerang lagi, aku memutuskan untuk fokus dulu ke pertandingan. Nanti saja kupikirkan tentang ciuman itu—lagipula, kalau aku menang, aku bisa menyuruh Scorpius melakukan apa saja untukku. Tapi bagaimana ya rasanya berciuman dengan Scorpius? Kudengar ia seorang _good kisser_. Entahlah. Kurasa ciumannya akan menakjubkan. Bagaimana rasanya berciuman? Aku belum pernah melakukannya sama sekali. Sepertinya, kalau ciuman pertamaku diambil Scorpius, itu akan menjadi ciuman yang indah. Biar bagaimana pun, Scorpius tetaplah cowok keren yang disukai seantero cewek Hogwarts. Akan menyenangkan kalau bisa menc—

Oh, _shit_. Fokus, Lily.

Bukan saatnya memikirkan Scorpius dan ciumannya, betapa pun menggodanya bibir Scorp—

_Shit_. Diulang sekali lagi, _shit_.

Aku menerbangkan sapuku sambil terus menggerutu, mengutuk kebodohanku dan ketololan Scorpius. Pokoknya, aku tidak boleh kalah! Argh! Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku kalau aku tidak berhasil menangkap Snitch? Dan yang lebih parah lagi, mau ditaruh di mana mukaku kalau aku mencium Scorpius? Pemikiran ini membuatku gila.

"Slytherin memimpin dengan skor 120-30—ayo, Lily, tagkap Snitch-nya—Slyhterin akan menang sebentar lagi—" kata-kata Sam membuatku makin gila.

Aku terbang memutari lapangan Quidditch. Berharap Snitch akan terbang di depan hidungku—atau paling tidak, terbang di dekat kakiku. Di mana saja asal jangan dekat-dekat Scorpius.

Pokoknya, Slytherin tak akan menang! Akan kupastikan itu. Aku akan mendapatkan Snitch dan Gryffindor akan menang. Tidak akan kubiarkan Slytherin yang bau dan licik itu memenangkan pertandingan. Tetapi bagaimana bisa menang kalau Al dan Olff bisa terbang dengan saling melempar Quaffle selincah itu? Dan bagaimana dengan Zoey yang juga sudah menyerah dan bertampang kusut?

"—130-30 untuk Slytherin—" kalimat dari Sam membuatku ingin menjerit. Tekanan ada di mana-mana.

Sekarang anggota Gryffindor mulai menggantungkan harapan yang besar padaku.

Sial. Al yang menyebabkan semua ini. Dan juga James. Kalau saja James tidak terbaring tidak berdaya meratapi nasib tangan kanannya, aku yakin kami tidak akan tertinggal sejauh ini. Ini memalukan! Sungguh. Mungkin ini adalah pertandingan Quidditch paling lama dengan ketertinggalan Gryffindor yang paling mengenaskan.

Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Aku sudah lelah. Aku ingin segera mandi dan tidur. Semua ini menjengkelkan, Snitch itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau Snitch itu sudah dikutuk oleh salah satu anak asrama Slytherin sehingga hanya dapat ditangkap Scorpius, dan Scorpius terlalu bodoh untuk tidak segera menangkapnya—

"—170—30 untuk Slyhterin—ke mana saja kau Lily? Kesempatan Gryffindor menang tinggal sedikit lagi—dan sekarang Al Potter sedang menyerang lagi—dihantam Bludger dari entah siapa, ouch—Bludger jatuh di tangan Olff—dan masuk—"

Bahkan Sam sudah tidak terlalu bersemangat.

Tunggu, bukankah itu Snitch? Melayang-layang dengan tidak berdosa di atas kepala Sam sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ia tidak sadar?

Nyaris memekik senang, aku langsung melajukan sapuku ke arah Sam. Berkonsentrasi penuh pada Snitch sialan itu—karena tidak tertutup kemungkinan bahwa Snitch itu akan menghilang lagi. Ayo, Lily, kau mempertaruhkan harga dirimu sekarang…

"—yeah, duet yang bagus sekali dilakukan oleh Greys dan Olff tapi berhasil dicegah oleh Puckle dan Vann—sekarang tinggal berharap pada Lily Potter si Seeker—dan bicara tentang cewek Potter, mengapa ia meluncur kepadaku? Apakah ada Snitch di atas—oh, yeah, ada Snitch di atas kepalaku—hati-hati Lily, aku masih menginginkan kepalaku—"

Dan setelah Sam berkata begitu, Snitch mungil itu terbang ke atas.

Aku mengikuti arah terbang Snitch itu, sadar sepenuhnya bahwa inilah saatnya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Snitch itu terus terbang ke atas, membuatku harus terbang secara hampir vertikal. Bunyi angin menderu-deru di telingaku, menutupi segala bunyi yang lain. Angin dingin menampar-nampar wajahku saking cepatnya aku terbang. Rambutku terasa berat di belakang kepalaku. Mataku mulai perih dan kering. Kakiku sudah mulai sakit dan posisi dudukku sudah hampir melorot.

Kemudian deru angin terdengar lebih jelas di belakangku. Scorpius sudah menyusul. Tapi aku tau ia masih terlalu jauh untuk mencapai Snitch lebih dulu. Lagipula, bola itu sudah berjarak 3 meter dariku. Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku sambil menyeringai—

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja, laju sapuku melambat.

Pertanyaan pertamaku adalah _mengapa?. _Dan kemudian sebuah pikiran tentang kata-kata penjual sapu pada Dad bertahun-tahun lalu, saat ia membelikan 3 sapu baru untuk anak-anaknya.

"_Fireflash memiliki kelajuan yang luar biasa, Mr Potter. Mungkin setara dengan Firebolt. Tapi Fireflash bukanlah Firebolt yang sempurna dan tanpa cacat, sapu ini juga memiliki kekurangan. Ketika kau melajukanya dengan sangat cepat secara terus-menerus tanpa mengistirahatkannya sama sekali, kelajuannya akan berkurang sacara drastis dengan tiba-tiba. Sangat beresiko untuk pemain Quidditch profesional, Mr Potter."_

Aku tersentak. Sekarang Scorpius sudah menjajarkan sapunya denganku.

Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa harus saat di mana jarak Snitch bodoh itu tinggal 2 meter dariku?

Aku panik sekali ketika menyadari bahwa tangan Scorpius yang pucat dan panjang telah terulur. Aku bahkan bisa mendengarnya memekik puas. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dan tanpa pikir panjang—atau malah aku tidak berpikir sama sekali—aku melompat ke depan dari sapuku, mengulurkan tubuhku jauh-jauh, menyingkirkan tangan Scorpius dan Snitch mungil itu telah meronta-ronta di dalam genggamanku. Sepersekian detik berikutnya—tepat setelah kesadaran bahwa aku menangkap Snitch menjalar di seluruh tubuhku—aku terjun bebas. Lagi. Ke bawah. Tanpa sapu.

Bedanya, tak ada lagi Scorpius denganku. Aku bisa mendengarnya menjeritkan namaku ketika aku meluncur pasrah ke bawah. Aku tidak meronta-ronta, melainkan tetap diam—karena sebenarnya aku belum merespon segalanya ini dengan penuh. Dan semakin aku jatuh, aku mulai ketakutan. Semua warna hijau dan merah tak ada yang berhasil menangkapku. Snitch kugenggam erat sambil berusaha menengok ke bawah. Jaraknya masih jauh. Aku pasti tadi di ketinggian yang sangat. Snitch ini membawaku terbang ke mana-mana.

Aku tidak akan selamat. Minimal aku akan menjadi cacat seumur hidup, tinggal di rumah dan tidak bisa meneruskan sekolah. Atau lebih minimal lagi, aku akan dirawat di St Mungo untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak, tidak setelah aku mendapatkan Snitch dan memenangkan pertandingan.

Sebuah kilatan hijau menyambar tangan kananku. Tubuhku menjerit ketika menghadapi tarikan yang begitu tiba-tiba ini. Bahu kananku kembali nyeri. Tetapi paling tidak, sekarang aku sudah duduk di bagian depan sapu salah satu anggota Slytherin. Kalau benar Slyterin yang menyelamatkanku, berarti kemungkinannya hanya ada dua—karena biar bagaimana pun tidak ada anggota Slytherin lain yang mau menyelamtkan seorang Gryffindor dengan cara selembut ini, kalau bukan Al pasti—

Scorpius-lah yang pertama kali bicara dari belakang telingaku, bisikan halus yang membuat darahku berdesir, "Kau akan menciumku, Potter."

Aku mendapatkan Snitch. _Kami_ menang. Kenapa aku harus menciumnya?

Kemudian kami mendarat dengan mulus di rumput hijau yang empuk.

Semua anggota Gryffindor dan Slytherin langsung menghampiri kami. Pelukan pertama yang kudapat adalah dari Al. Ia menggumamkan beberapa patah kata yang tidak kumengerti. Kemudian bergantian anggota Gryffindor yang lain, berserabutan sambil berteriak-teriak. Aku juga berteriak. Skornya pasti tipis sekali.

"Berapa skornya?" aku bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu, Lily—"

"Kami tau kau sudah berusaha dengan sangat baik—"

"Justru di kamilah letak kesalahannya—"

"Terutama padaku, aku tidak becus jadi Keeper—"

"Yang penting kita bersenang-senang,Lily—"

"Tidak ada masalah kita menang atau kalah—"

Kalimat-kalimat mereka yang bersahut-sahutan tidak jelas membuatku bingung. Bukankah kami menang?

"_Guys, guys_, bukankah kita menang?" tanyaku bingung sambil menatap satu persatu anggota timku.

"Kau tidak tau, Lily?" Zoey malah balik tanya.

"Tau apa?"

"Kejadiannya."

"Kejadian apa?"

Anggota tim yang lain malah saling pandang dengan sedih. Aku menggeram kesal.

"_Well_, kalau begitu kuharap ada salah satu dari kalian yang bersedia mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, mengingat aku terjatuh lebih dari ketinggian 200 meter dan berkorban banyak untuk mendapatkan Snitch," gertakku.

Greta menatapku sedih. "Kejadiannya berlangsung dengan cepat, Lils. Ketika kau masih mengejar Snitch di atas kepala Sam, Olff berhasil mencetak angka. Hanya saja Sam terlalu sibuk berkomentar tentangmu sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan."

Kemudian Andy yang melanjutkan sambil menghela napas panjang. "Dan tepat saat kau melemparkan dirimu kepda Snitch itu, Al melempar Quaffle ke gawang kiri. Zoey yang saat itu sedang memperhatikanmu tidak sempat merespon dan, _well_, kau bisa melihat sendiri skornya.."

Mereka semua menepi dari pandanganku ke papan skor. Kakiku langsung lemas ketika melihat skornya. Snitch yang masih meronta-ronta tak berdaya di tanganku terasa berat dan tak berguna. Inilah alasan mengapa Scorpius mengatakan kata-kata itu tadi.

190-180 untuk kemenangan Slytherin.

Aku bahkan berpikir untuk menerjunkan diriku dari Menara Astronomi. Maksudku, siapa yang menyangka hasilnya seperti itu? Ok, mungkin aku yang menangkap Snitch dan itu berarti aku mengalahkan Scorpius, tetapi tetap saja, Slytherin yang menang. Anggota yang lain memang tampaknya sama sekali tidak menyalahkanku, lain dengan beberapa anak Gryffindor. Mereka menyalahkanku karena lama menangkap Snitch. Kata mereka, kalau aku lebih cepat menangkap Snitch-nya, kami akan menang. Aku cuma bisa terdiam mendengar omongan mereka yang tidak penting.

James berkata, "Bukan masalah, Lils. Aku tau ini sama sekali bukan salahmu, dan juga bukan salah anggota lain. Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang letak kesalahan terbesar ada padaku. Aku hanya tidur-tiduran di sini sementara kalian semua bertanding mati-matian." James mengatakannya dengan tegar, padahal sorot kecewa terlihat jelas di matanya.

Lain dengan Al. "Itu hanya sebuah pertandingan, _Lily-kins_. Bukan masalah hidup atau mati. Menurutku, tidak apa kalau kalah. Lagipula, kau yang menangkap Snitch-nya, Lils. Jangan lupakan itu." Tentu saja ia berkata begitu, Slytherin kan menang!

Sejujurnya, bukan Gryffindor kalah yang membuatku resah, tapi perjanjian sinting yang telah kusepakati dengan Scorpius. Maksudku, ke mana otakku waktu itu sampai aku menyetujuinya? Aku tak akan menciumnya. Tidak akan sampai kapan pun. Harga diriku sebagai perempuan dan seorang Poter akan jatuh kalau aku mencium seorang Malfoy. Maaf, tapi aku masih butuh harga diriku.

Jadi, beberapa hari setelah pertandingan itu, aku mulai menghindari semua kelas yang diikuti kelas 6 Slytherin. Tidak terlalu sulit karena aku bisa tanya pada Al. Yang sulit adalah, kalau aku terpaksa melewatinya, menyembunyikan diri sendiri supaya tidak dilihat Scorpius. Ini agak susah dilakukan kalau punya rambut merah mencolok.

Apa yang kulakukan berhasil dengan sukses. _Well_, hampir sukses. Karena suatu hari saat aku di perpustakaan, aku bertemu dengan Scorpius. Untung saja waktu itu Scorpius tampaknya tidak langsung sadar sehingga aku masih sempat melarikan diri sambil membawa beberapa buku berat yang seharusnya kubaca langsung di perpustakaan.

Deanne sampai harus menemaniku ke mana pun aku pergi, untuk jaga-jaga siapa tau ia harus menutupi rambut merahku. Sepertinya ia tidak mengeluh, malah senang karena punya alasan untuk terus memandangi Scorpius. Seperti sudah kusebutkan, Scorpius salah satu cowok populer di Hogwarts yang digandrungi banyak cewek dan Deanne adalah salah satunya. Yang aku heran adalah, bukannya ia marah-marah ketika tau Scorpius akan menciumku, ia malah senang dan bersemangat. Beberapa hal di dunia ini memang aneh, sementara sisanya sangat aneh.

Semuanya sudah kembali berjalan sampai hari ini. Aku biasa mengerjakan PR pada pagi hari, terutama kalau malamnya sedang malas. Dan sekarang hari Sabtu, aku malah bangun terlalu pagi. Hanya iseng, aku membuka gulungan perkamen den membaca beberapa kalimatnya. Aku menemukan kejanggalan pada esai Transfigurasi-ku dan memutuskan untuk mencari kebenarannya di salah satu buku di perpustakaan, hanya sekedar memuaskan rasa penasaran. Aku bahkan tak peduli kalau esaiku benar atau tidak, yang penting aku mengerjakannya. Aku juga tidak peduli bahwa sekarang baru jam 6 pagi, kastil masih sepi dan udara belum cukup hangat.

Aku berjalan santai ke perpustakaan. Udara dingin yang segar memenuhi paru-paruku. Aku sangat suka udara pagi, membuatku merasa lebih fresh dan bersemangat. Mum suka membawaku berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah pada pagi hari sebelum aku masuk Hogwarts.

Setelah menemukan buku yang kurasa cocok, aku duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai membaca. Ternyata buku ini sangat menarik sampai aku terus membacanya sampai halaman terakhir. Aku jadi seperti Rose Weasley, membaca buku secara acak sampai halamn terakhir dengan tekun. Tidak seperti Rose, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai darah _rajin_ dalam tubuhku. Dad memang pemberani, tapi bukan berarti pintar—ia hampir sama seperti Paman Ron. Sementara Mum, _well_, akademis Mum memang lebih baik daripada Dad, tapi ia tidak rajin membaca buku.

Setelah menutup bukuku dengan senyum puas di wajah, aku menjerit nyaring ketika menemukan Scorpius Malfoy sedang duduk di samping kursiku, membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan serius. Jeritanku membuatnya mendongak kaget dan Madam Prics datang. Bagaimana dia bisa di sini dan bagaimana aku bisa tidak sadar?

"Ada apa, Miss Potter?" tanyanya, setengah heran-setangah marah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Maafkan aku, Madam Prics," jawabku asal sambil buru-buru membereskan bukuku.

Madam Prics pergi dengan mata menyipit. Aku buru-buru pergi sambil menggendong buku besar itu menghilang dari pandangan Scorpius. Aku berjalan di antara rak-rak buku dengan cepat, nyaris berlari. Aku agak lupa di mana aku menemukan buku ini. Seingatku sih hanya berjarak beberapa rak dari tempat aku duduk tadi, kalau begitu berarti di sini. Aku meletakkan buku tadi kembali ke raknya dan tergesa-gesa berbalik. Jeritan kaget dan ngeri meluncur mulus dari mulutku ketika melihat Scorpius sudah berdiri tegak di belakangku.

Scorpius menyeringai. "Tidak usah setakut itu melihatku, Lily."

Aku memandangnya ngeri. Kuakui aku memang bersikap kekanak-kanakan dengan memasang wajah ngeri di depan seorang cowok yang seharusnya kutantang, tapi ayolah, aku belum terlalu dewasa saat ini. Dad bahkan masih menganggapku "_little Lily flower_"-nya.

Seringai Scorpius makin melebar. Apakah Malfoy selalu menyeringai seperti ini?

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?" tanyaku dengan agak gemetar.

"Aku mau ciumanmu," jawabnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Aku yang menangkap Snitch-nya, Malfoy. _Aku_ mengalahkan_mu_," kataku berusaha menghindar.

"Tentu, aku tau itu," ujarnya santai sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Tapi kita bertaruh untuk kemenangan asrama, bukan di antara kita."

"Tidak seperti itu," bantahku bodoh, tau benar bahwa aku salah.

"Lily," Scorpius berdecak. "Hanya sekedar informasi, aku sudah menyangka hasilnya seperti itu. Slytherin menang tetapi kau yang menangkap Snitch. Awalnya aku hanya ingin bertaruh di antara kita saja, tetapi kupikir akan lebih asyik kalau menyangkut asrama dan mungkin kau akan terkecoh sedikit. Jadi, cium aku sekarang, karena kalau Slytherin yang menang kau akan menciumku."

Otakku berputar mecari celah.

Scorpius memandangku, menungguku merespon dengan sabar.

Aku mendengus. "Baik. Gryffindor kalah dan aku harus menciummu. Hanya sekali saja."

Scorpius menyeringai puas.

"Dan jangan katakan pada orang lain," ancamku.

Scorpius mengangguk.

"Tutup matamu," ujarku gugup.

Scorpius masih menyeringai ketika menutup matanya.

Aku makin gugup. "Dan jangan menganggap kalau aku menyukainya, Malfoy. Aku hanya memenuhi janjiku. Aku seorang Gryffindor dan Gryffindor tidak takut pada apa pun. Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi nanti. Anggap saja bahwa aku tak pernah melakukan ini. Jangan berharap lebih, Malfoy. Jangan mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi. Jangan mengatakan apa pun pada siapa pun. Jangan anggap berlebihan. Jangan meminta lebih, karena aku hanya melakukannya sekali. Pokoknya jangan!"

Aku gelisah dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dan juga khawatir. Sangat khawatir.

Scorpius membuka satu matanya dan menatapku selama dua detik dengan mata abu-abunya yang indah. Kemudian ia menutup matanya sambil terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk.

Tanganku mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhku. Aku _nervous_ berat. Aku belum pernah melakukan ini dan akan sangat menakutkan kalau ciuman pertamaku diberikan oleh seorang Malfoy. Dad mungkin akan kena serangan jantung.

Aku berjinjit sambil mengeratkan kepalan tanganku. Aku mencondongkan wajahku ke wajahnya sambil menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Aku menelengkan kepalaku sedikit dan lebih mendekat. Bibirku nyaris bersentuhan dengan—

"Aku tau kau bermaksud mencium pipiku, Potter," Scorpius berkata dengan ringan.

Aku membuka mata dan langsung kembali ke tempat semula. Wajahku merona merah.

Scorpius juga sudah membuka matanya, senyum kalem bertengger di bibirnya. "Dan aku tidak mengharapkan ciuman yang seperti itu."

Wajahku makin panas. "Bagaimana kau tau? Kau tidak menutup matamu?"

"Tentu aku menutup mataku. Aku bisa merasakan napasmu yang hangat di pipiku, bukan di bibirku. Hanya sekedar tips, kalau kau mencium orang yang tidak kau suka, jangan bernapas terlalu banyak."

Aku salah tingkah. Tak tau harus mengatakan apa, aku hanya berdiri dengan gugup.

"_Well_? Bisa kita lanjutkan?" Scorpius menawarkan sambil maju satu langkah.

Refleks, aku menusukkan tongkatku tepat di dadanya. Bolehlah kalau ia memintaku menciummnya, tapi kalau ia sampai menyentuhku, aku tak akan ragu-ragu menggunakan tongkatku. "Jangan berani-berani kau mendekat ataupun menyentuhku, Malfoy," geramku marah.

Scorpius diam saja. Tidak mundur, atau pun maju.

"Mundur. Aku yang akan mendekat, bukan kau," aku semakin menusukkan tongkatku ke dadanya.

Scorpius mundur dua langkah sambil menatap mataku lurus-lurus. Aku membalasnya galak.

"Kau kadang membuatku ngeri, Potter," akunya jujur. "Agak seperti ibumu dulu, kata ayahku. Kau tau, ibumu pernah menyerang ayahku dengan Kutukan Kepak-Kelelawar."

"Ya, aku tau. Dan aku sudah sangat mahir menggunakannya sekarang."

Scorpius meringis. "Baiklah. Cium aku sekarang."

"Kau memang tidak sabaran. Dan bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingin, Malfoy?"

Scorpius memejamkan matanya. "Aku yang akan menciummu. Dan kau akan berharap aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan menciummu di depan Aula Besar di depan seluruh Hogwarts. Di depan seluruh saudaramu. Dengan cara yang menyenangkan."

"Apa maksudmu menyenangkan?"

"Dengan paksa, lama dan penuh-penuh di mulutmu."

"Mulutku?"

"Mulutmu, Potter. Bukan hanya sekedar bibirmu, mulutmu."

Aku menelan ludah takut. "Jangan berani-berani kau memikirkanya, Malfoy. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi."

"Akan kalau kau tidak segera menciumku sekarang."

Aku meringis. "Aku akan menciummu. Kau tau itu, Malfoy."

"Aku tau. Maka lakukan saja sekarang. Aku sudah menyiapkan diri sejak aku menemukanmu membaca di sini tadi."

Aku menelan ludah lagi dengan gugup. Perasaanku campur aduk. Aku takut, gugup, gelisah, khawatir, tapi juga—tak bisa kusangkal lagi—senang. Debaran di dadaku makin menjadi-jadi. Baiklah, satu kecupan singkat tidak akan menjadi masalah kan? Aku mulai mendekatinya.

Matahari sudah tinggi sekarang. Aku bisa melihat sinarnya masuk melalui celah-celah di dinding perpustakaan. Sinarnya memantul di rambut pirang Scorpius, membuatnya terlihat makin indah. Aku menahan keinginanku untuk menyentuh rambut halusnya.

Aku memejamkan mata dan kembali berjinjit. Sambil mencondongkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap. Hanya satu kecupan singkat, hanya satu dan semua akan berakhir. Aku akan melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang tanpa gangguan tidak menyenangkan dari seorang Malfoy.

Aku semakin dekat, aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang tenang di wajahku. Begitu harum dan menyenangkan. Aku tau bahwa saatnya bisa kapan saja sekarang. Aku harus lebih bersiap—

Dan bibirku menyentuh bibirnya bahkan sebelum aku berpikir. Ini lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa pun kecuali Scorpius. Otakku terasa mati dan aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Darahku berdesir dan jantungku memacu. Aku terdiam di posisi yang sama, tidak tau harus apa.

Bukankah tadi aku merencanakan untuk satu kecupan singkat yang tidak berarti? Kenapa jadi lama sekali? Hanya menempel dengan bibir saling mengatup rapat. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Kepalaku agak pening. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya merasakan Scorpius. Scorpius dengan bibirnya yang halus dan hangat.

Tiba-tiba saja, Scorpius makin mendekat padaku. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggangku, merapatkan ciumannya. Bibirnya menempel rapat di bibirku, membuatku kaget dan tidak bisa bernapas. Sekarang kami dekat sekali, tapi aku menyukainya. Darahku berdesir membuatku makin pening. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan melingkarkannya di lehernya, merasa bahagia. Scorpius membuka mulutnya perlahan dan—

Aku langsung tersentak kaget. Aku menarik kembali diriku, memutuskan ciuman itu. Aku membuka mataku dan mundur dengan ngeri ke belakang, sampai menabrak rak buku. Aku berdiri di sana dengan sorot mata takut, napasku memburu. Aku tidak tau harus apa. Sebagian diriku ingin lagi, tapi sebagian lagi menolaknya. Aku diam di sana sampai akhirnya Scorpius membuka mata pelan-pelan dan menatap mataku dengan pandangan aneh, antara takjub dan sedih.

Kesadaran menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Aku baru saja mencium Scorpius Malfoy. Aku baru saja mencium Scorpius Malfoy, seorang Slytherin yang seharusnya kubenci. Aku baru saja mencium Scorpius Malfoy dan aku menyukainya. Aku baru saja mencium Scorpius Malfoy dan aku menikmatinya. Aku baru saja mencium Scorpius Maldoy dan ia membalas ciumanku.

Aku baru saja mencium Scorpius Malfoy dan berkat ciuman itu, aku menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Kesadaran ini menggangguku. Menusuk dadaku dengan ganas. Aku bahkan tidak tau apakah aku harus senang atau takut. Tidak, tidak seharusnya. Jangan Malfoy. Jangan dia. Seluruh keluargaku akan membenciku kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya, setelah aku menciumnya.

"Lily," desah Scorpius ambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku menatap tangannya dengan takut. Takut bahwa aku akan semakin jatuh. Jangan sampai. Tidak boleh.

"Lily," Scorpius memanggil lagi sambil mendekat padaku.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung dan takut.

"Lily, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

Tapi aku tak pernah mendengar kelanjutannya karena aku sudah berlari keluar, meninggalkannya sendiri. Membawa perasaan bingung yang memenuhi dada dan pikiranku.

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT?**


End file.
